


Broken Hallelujah

by lemonicee



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, AU, Brother/Sister Incest, Character Death, F/M, Sibling Incest, Weird and dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonicee/pseuds/lemonicee
Summary: Five things that never happened in Neptune, California.
Relationships: Duncan Kane/Lilly Kane, Lilly Kane/Eli "Weevil" Navarro, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Broken Hallelujah

**I. She broke your throne and she cut your hair**

Lilly Kane slicked a coat of gloss on her lips and tossed her hair. Tonight was her one-year anniversary with Logan and she had every intention of making it a night he would never forget. So far it was perfect.

He wasn’t expecting her. She had teased that her surprise wasn’t quite ready yet and he would have to wait until the next day to be wowed by her genius. Logan had laughed and said that it had better be the best fucking surprise ever. He had no idea.

Her parent’s thought she was at some lame ‘09er slumber party. Whatever, who has slumber parties after junior high, anyway? Logan’s parents were out of town at a retreat to “commune with one another’s spiritual selves.” Lilly figured that was just code for “gone to Vegas to fuck like drugged-up rabbits.” Either way, they were gone and Lilly was expecting a long night filled with sex, drugs and, to be cliché, rock and roll. 

What she wasn’t expecting was to push through the pool house’s creepy-ass curtains and be greeted with the sight of Veronica riding Logan like she was about to win the Kentucky Derby by a nose. Lilly gasped and Veronica looked up, a cold smile spreading across her face. “Hey, big sister, you were right. Your boy’s a damn good fuck.”

**II. I used to live alone before I knew you**

Wallace Fennel hated new schools. He had been to three in the last five years and the first day never failed to be a disaster, though none of the others could compete with today. 

At least the people at this school were creative; he had to give them that, even if they couldn’t spell. The idiots at his last school would have never thought to tape him to a flag pole; they were more of the small time books-in-the-toilet variety. 

As Wallace was contemplating just how much it was going to hurt when the tape finally came off, he heard the voice of his salvation. A pretty blonde girl was telling the surrounding crowd to fuck off and get a collective life as her friend, an equally pretty blonde girl, produced a knife from her tiny purse and started to cut him down. 

The first girl waited until he was on the ground, still mostly covered in tape, to link her arm through his. “I’m Lilly and this is Veronica. We’re going to be your new best friends.”

**III. Your faith was strong but you needed proof**

Weevil Navarro was never what anyone would call a stand-up kind of guy. They would say he was the kind of guy who would steal your cars and fuck your precious little girls.

But if you told him that he would kindly disagree with you. Or he might punch you. Whichever came to mind first. After all, how many bike gang leaders do you know who spend what seems like the majority of the time taking care of their grandmothers and little cousins? Probably negative three. Even if that thing about fucking your daughter might be a little bit true.

The day Weevil knew for sure that he was, in fact, a stand-up kind of guy was the day his girlfriend (to use the term in its loosest sense) told him she was pregnant and it was most definitely his. His first reaction was excitement and that surprised him - being a father should have scared the shit out of him. It didn’t, though. He just held his girl’s hand (because she was, without a doubt, his now) and stroked her hair and told her how everything was going to work out. 

The next day she handed him a ring box and held out her hand. “Aren’t you going to ask me to be Mrs. Lillian Navarro?”

**IV. Remember when I moved in you**

Duncan Kane doesn’t remember the first time he kissed Lilly. It seems as though his whole life has been peppered with her soft lips on his and her tongue sweeping his mouth. 

What Duncan does remember is the first time he fucked her, or, to be exact, she fucked him. He remembers the precise moment she succeeded in pulling him completely over the line and into her world. A world where morals didn’t exist and the only rules were the ones that made her happy. 

He remembers his name in her throat and her body surrounding him. He remembers the exhilaration and the guilt and the blurred feeling of wrong becoming inexorably woven into right.

What Duncan remembers most is the last thing she would say to him before falling asleep in his arms. “Nothing can take this away from us.”

**V. Love is not a victory march**

Lynn Echolls loved her son, which was only thing she was sure of. She used to think she loved her husband. But the first time she saw her child bleed by his father’s hand she knew she didn’t.

A better woman would have left him, taken Logan and run. But Lynn was not a better woman; she was a woman scared of what Aaron would do when he found her. Because he would find her, there was no doubt in her mind that there wasn’t a place on this earth she could hide that he couldn’t seek. So she stayed. She tried to drown in her pills and her glasses of amber liquid, and for a while she succeeded. 

Her precariously balanced existence came crashing down the day she came home and found Logan on the floor of the study, his skull cracked open by one of Aaron’s golden trophies. That was the day the only real thing inside of her slipped away. She was cold and empty and didn’t feel anything when the gun in her hand went off and her husband fell into hell. 

She felt even less when she held her son’s body in her lap and put the gun to her head, her last words dying away as the sound of the bullet filled the room. “I love you, baby…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Livejournal in 2006, I'm just moving some stuff over.


End file.
